


Väärään aikaan väärässä paikassa

by Lady_Honeypot



Series: Solmussa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Talking, Top Harry, first heat, omega scorpius, safe sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Scorpiuksen ensimmäinen kiima iskee todella huonolla hetkellä. Onneksi apu on lähellä!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ei noudata kaikkia A/B/O-genren vaatimuksia vaan on mukailtu versio, joten kaikki virheet ovat omiani. Olen taivuttanut genreä vastaamaan omaa mielikuvaani ja tämä on ensimmäinen kokeiluni genren parissa.
> 
> Tässä universumissa omegan kiima kestää vain yhden parittelun ajan. Omega voi tulla raskaaksi, mutta ei pysty liukastamaan itseään. Omega ei pysty saavuttamaan orgasmia ilman alfan apua.  
> Alfa voi sitoutua omegaan tai betaan puremalla tätä, mutta se ei tarkoita etteikö alfalla voisi olla muitakin seksikumppaneita. Alfa ei 'knottaa' eli sido kumppaniaan aktin aikana.
> 
>  
> 
> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

Draco heräsi syvästä unesta ääniin jotka kuuluivat viereisestä sängystä. Hänellä kesti hetken ennen kuin hän hahmotti missä oli ja miksi. Hämärä hotellihuone jossain pienessä amerikkalaisessa kaupungissa, jonka nimeä hän ei muistanut, huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskisat ja yhteistä isä-poika-aikaa. Sitten Draco kiinni huomionsa viereisen sängyn ääniin.

Kuunneltuaan hetken Draco ymmärsi mistä oli kyse. Hänen pian seitsemäntoista vuotta täyttävä poikansa näki joko unta tai yritti tyydyttää itseään. Hidas hymy nousi Dracon huulille, ja hän päätti kääntää kylkeä ja antaa pojalleen hieman yksityisyyttä. Hän muisti hyvin minkälaista oli ollut tuon ikäinen, hormonit hyrräsivät ja oma keho tuli tutuksi.

Ähinä ja puhina viereisessä sängyssä ei kuitenkaan osoittanut laantumisen merkkejä, vain päinvastoin Draco oli kuulevinaan Scorpiuksen äänessä epätoivoa kun tämä yritti saada itseään laukeamaan.

Kuunneltuaan poikaansa aikansa Draco päätti, että hänen olisi pakko puuttua asiaan. Jokin Scorpiuksen äänessä, ja ylipäänsä siinä, että tämä tyydytti itseään isänsä läsnä ollessa huolestutti häntä.

"Scorpius?" Draco kysyi hiljaa.  
"Isä", kuului pieni, anova ääni.  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?"  
"Ei", Scorpius parahti.  
"Tarvitsetko sinä apua?" Draco pohti ettei hän itse voisi ainakaan auttaa poikaansa.  
"Kyllä isä, tarvitsen", Scorpiuksen äänessä oli tuskaa.

Draco nousi vuoteeltaan ja asteli poikansa sängyn viereen. Hän laski kätensä Scorpiuksen hikisen nihkeälle otsalle ja silitti. Samassa hän haistoi sen. Scorpius oli kiimassa, ja todella pahassa sellaisessa, ja Draco puri huultaan.

"Isä auta minua", Scorpius aneli ja hiki helmeili tämän otsalla.  
"Minä en voi", Draco sanoi lempeästi ja mietti samalla kuumeisesti mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.

Kiimainen Scorpius oli todella tuskissaan, sillä tämä ei pystynyt laukeamaan saamatta apua, eikä Draco voinut tuota apua tarjota. Draco oli jo jonkin aikaa epäillyt että hänen poikansa saattaisi olla omega.

Velhojen keskuudessa oli alfa-miehiä, jotka pystyivät tyydyttämään toisten tarpeet, miehiä jotka tiesivät kuinka tuottaa suurin mahdollinen nautinto. Heitä oli vähän, ja siksi heidän seurastaan tapeltiin. Sitten oli betoja, miehiä jotka pystyivät tyydyttämään itsensä ja kumppaninsa tarpeet, mutta vain alfan kanssa pystyivät saavuttamaan korkeimman mahdollisen nautinnon. Ja sitten oli pieni määrä omega-miehiä, jotka eivät pystyneet tuottamaan nautintoa itselleen saatikka kumppanilleen, ellei tämä ollut voimakas alfa. Omega-miehet eivät voineet tyydyttää itseään, sillä he eivät pystyneet laukeamaan ilman alfan apua, mutta he pystyivät tulemaan raskaaksi.

Draco tiesi, että hän itse oli beta. Se kulki heidän suvussaan vahvana ja oli muutoinkin yleistä velhojen keskuudessa. Draco tiesi vain muutaman alfan, ja osa heistäkin oli kuollut sodan aikana kaksi vuosikymmentä sitten. Alfa oli onneksi periytyvä taipumus, vaikka siihenkin liittyi poikkeuksia joista Draco ei ollut täysin selvillä. Omega-miehet olivat harvassa, ja siksi olikin sääli että Scorpius oli yksi heistä.

Hellästi Draco silitti poikansa otsaa ja mumisi tälle lohduttavia sanoja. Kiimaan joutunut omega oli surullista, sillä tämä joutuisi kärsimään nautinnon rajamailla ennen kuin löytäisi alfan joka vapauttaisi hänet.

Velhoyhteiskunnassa omega-miehet eivät pystyneet kiimasta huolimatta kostuttamaan itseään, vaan he joutuivat käyttämään liukastetta. Draco huomasikin vuoteella avatun tuubin, ja arvasi Scorpiuksen yrittäneen hakea tyydytystään kaikin mahdollisin keinoin.

"Isä", Scorpiuksen ääni oli heikko nyyhkytys ja Draco hätkähti takaisin todellisuuteen.

Ainoa alfa jonka hän tällä hetkellä tunsi oli onneksi lähellä, vaikka Draco ei olisi mielellään pyytänytkään tältä apua. Huokaisten hän lähetti suojeliuksensa viemään miehelle viestiä.

Hetken päästä huoneen oveen koputettiin ja tummahiuksinen mies työnsi sen auki.

"Sinulla oli asiaa?" Harry Potter sanoi hiljaisella äänellä.  
"Tule tänne", Draco huokaisi raskaasti ja nousi poikansa vuoteen äärestä.

Kun Harry asteli lähemmäs Scorpiuksen sänkyä, Draco kuuli tämän henkäisevän syvään. Harry haistoi sen ja tämä pysähtyi pienen matkan päähän.

"Onko tämä hänen ensimmäisensä?" Harry kysyi tummentuneella äänellä ja oli välittömästi tilanteen tasalla, aivan kuten Draco oli toivonutkin.  
"Oletettavasti", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Hän täyttää pian seitsemäntoista?" Harry varmisti.  
"Ensi kuussa."  
"Yleensä taipumus puhkeaa näihin aikoihin tai hieman myöhemmin. Onneksi ei sentään aikaisemmin, vaikka Tylypahkassa yritetäänkin järjestää aina alfa paikalle, mikäli näin pääsee tapahtumaan", Harry nyökkäsi ja siirtyi lähemmäs vuodetta.

Draco olisi halunnut estää Harrya, mutta tiesi, että vain tämä voisi auttaa hänen poikaansa. Ja apua Scorpius tarvitsi, sillä tämä läähätti ja vaikeroi tuskissaan.

"Haluatko mennä ulos odottamaan?" Harry tarjosi ja katsoi hämärässä huoneessa Dracoa silmiin.  
"En, jään tänne", Draco sanoi päättäväisesti.  
"Minä en satuta häntä", Harry sanoi vakavalla äänellä.  
"Tiedän, mutta hän tarvitsee myös minua", Draco vastasi.  
"Hyvä on, jos olet varma", Harry nyökkäsi hitaasti.

Kun Harry asteli Scorpiuksen vuoteen viereen, Draco asteli omalle sängylleen ja kävi istumaan selin poikansa sänkyyn päin. Vaikka hän halusi jäädä huoneeseen, hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut nähdä mitä tapahtui. Riitti että hän kuuli kuinka Harry riisuutui ja ryhtyi puhelemaan Scorpiukselle lempeällä, rauhoittelevalla äänellä.

"Shh, kaikki on hyvin", Harry sanoi ja Draco kuuli kuinka sänky narahti, oletettavasti Harry oli istahtanut sängynlaidalle.  
"Auta", Scorpiuksen ääni oli heikko ja Dracon sydäntä särki.  
"Tietenkin Scorpius, tietenkin. Siksi minä olen täällä. Minä autan sinua", Harryn ääni oli rauhallinen.  
"Koskee", Scorpius parahti ja Draco oli vähällä ponkaista ylös.  
"Minä tiedän", Harryn ääni kuitenkin rauhoitti hänet. "Minä autan sinua viemään kivun pois. Pian helpottaa. Sinun täytyy rentoutua, niin minä autan sinua. Saanhan?"

Draco kuunteli Harryn hellää ja lempeää ääntä. Tämä ei aikonut satuttaa hänen poikaansa ja vähitellen Draco rentoutui. Vaikka hän ei nähnyt mitä tapahtui, hän pystyi kuulemaan jokaisen huokauksen ja voihkauksen mikä viereisestä sängystä kuului.

Nyt Harry suuteli Scorpiusta, ja tämä kuului vastaavaan suudelmaan innokkaasti ja Draco kuuli Harryn hymisevän hiljaa hyväksyvästi. Seuraavaksi kuului kuinka liukuvoidetuubin korkki naksautettiin auki ja seuraavaksi Scorpius haukkoi henkeään, mutta ei kivusta vaan ilmiselvästä himosta.

"Rauhoitu", Harry komensi lempeästi. "Minun täytyy valmistella sinut, sillä en halua satuttaa sinua. Tämähän on sinun ensimmäinen kertasi, eikö totta?"

Puna levisi Draco kasvoilla, kun hän ymmärsi, että Harry Potter tulisi viemään hänen poikansa neitsyyden ja hän joutuisi kuuntelemaan sitä. Nyt oli kuitenkin liian myöhäistä lähteä, sillä se olisi saattanut häiritä Scorpiuksen keskittymistä. Niinpä Draco puri hampaansa yhteen ja sulki silmänsä. Hänen oloaan ei yhtään helpottanut se, että hän oli vähitellen kovettunut housuissaan.

"Juuri noin Scorpius, avaudu minulle", Harry mumisi ja suuteli nuorukaista ja tämä kirahti nautinnosta. Nähtävästi Harry oli joko nuollut hänen nännejään tai osunut sormillaan tämän eturauhaseen.

"Saanko... saanko koskea?" Scorpius huohotti katkonaisesti.  
"Tietenkin, saat tehdä mitä haluat", Harry vastasi ja huokaisi nautinnollisesti. Draco olisi halunnut kääntyä ja katsoa mitä Scorpius kosketti, mutta se selvisi hänelle, kun hän kuuli rytmikkään liikkeen. Scorpius puristi ilmiselvästi Harryn erektiota kädessään ja runkkasi sitä. Draco olisi halunnut nähdä minkälainen Harry oli, mutta ei uskaltanut liikkua. Paine hänen housuissaan kasvoi hetki hetkeltä.

"Niin kuuma, sinä olet niin kuuma ja märkä Scorpius", Harry voihkaisi ja Draco kuuli kuinka tämän sormet lotisivat Sorpiuksen sisällä. "Olet niin valmis minulle. Olethan?"  
"Olen Harry, olen. Minä haluan sinut, minä tarvitsen sinut", Scorpius aneli.  
"Odota hetki", Harry sanoi ja Draco kuuli kuinka Harry repi jotain, ja ymmärsi sen olevan kondomi. Sitten liukastetuubi avattiin jälleen, ja oletettavasti Harry liukasti oman erektionsa. "Minä työnnyn nyt sisääsi Scorpius. Sinun täytyy olla aivan rentona ja sanoa heti jos sinuun koskee, ymmärrätkö?"  
"Nnngh..." oli ainoa mitä Scorpius pystyi sanomaan.  
"Ymmärrätkö minua Scorpoius? Me emme jatka ennen kuin sinä ymmärrät mitä minä teen sinulle", Harryn äänestä oli karissut äskeinen himo ja se oli jälleen tasainen ja varma, luotettava.  
"Ymmärrän Harry, minä haluan sinut sisälleni. Minä tarvitsen sinut sisälleni nyt", Scorpiuksen viimeiset sanat hiipuivat voihkaukseen ja Draco arvasi Harryn työntyneen hänen poikansa sisälle.

Hetken aikaa kuului vain hiljaista läähätystä ja raskasta hengitystä. Draco huomasi pidättelevänsä omaa henkeään ja odottavan, että Harry liikkuisi. Erektio painoi tuskaisen kovana hänen housuissaan ja Draco olisi halunnut kietoa sormensa ympärilleen ja liittyä hänen selkänsä takana olevien miesten nautintoon.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Harry kysyi lopulta ja sai vastaukseksi vinkaisun.

Sitten Draco kuuli kuinka Harry aloitti hitaat ja rauhalliset työnnöt. Scorpius voihki ja vaikersi, eikä Draco voinut tulkita ääniä väärin. Hänen poikansa nautti siitä mitä Harry teki hänelle, nautti niin että se tuntui Dracon selkärangassa asti.

"Syvemmälle", Scorpius pyysi. "Haluan sinut syvemmälle."

Nähtävästi Harry toteutti Scorpiuksen toiveen, sillä tämä huokaisi tyytyväisenä syvään ja naurahti pienesti. Vähitellen Harry ryhtyi liikkumaan varmemmin ja rytmikäs liike tuntui Dracon omassa erektiossa pakottavana paineena. Scorpiuksen voihke, Harryn huohotus ja sängyn natina olivat ajaa Dracon hulluuteen omassa himossaan.

"Niin tiukka Scorpius, niin tiukka", Harry haukkoi henkeään.  
"Kovempaa", Scorpius vaati himosta samealla äänellä.

Harry toetutti Scorpiuksen toiveen, ja Draco kuuli kuinka paljas iho läiskähti kerran toisensa jälkeen vasten paljasta ihoa. Scorpiuksen hengitys kiihtyi ja Draco arveli tämän olevan lähellä laukeamista.

"Tule minulle Scorpius, tule minulle", Harry maanitteli. "Laukea minulle."

Scorpius voihkaisi kuuluvasti ja Draco pidätteli jälleen henkeään odottaen, että hänen poikansa saavuttaisi huippunsa. Tuntui kestävän kuitenkin pienen ikuisuuden ennen kuin Scorpius parahti.

"Harry! Harrrrr..."

Lauseen loppu peittyi voihkaisuun ja katkonaiseen huohotukseen kun Scorpius viimein laukesi.

Draco pystyi kuvittelemaan kuinka neste roiskui hänen poikansa erektiosta, tahmasi tämän sileän ihon, tarttui Harryn rintakarvoihin ja valui kalun päästä.

"Scorpius", Harry huohotti ja Draco kuuli kuinka Harry vuorostaan laukesi matalasti voihkaisten.

Harry laukesi hänen poikansa sisälle. Draco painoi päänsä käsiinsä ja pystyi tuntemaan kuinka Harry sykki Scorpouksen sisällä pitkään. Pelkkä mielikuva orgasmin kourissa olevasta Harrysta sai Dracon erektion sykkimään entistä vaativampana.

Huoneessa kuului hetken aikaa vain raskasta hengitystä, kun Scorpius ja Harry tasasivat itseään orgasmin jälkimainingeissa ja Draco koitti saada ajatuksensa järjestykseen äskeisen jäljiltä.

"Kaikki hyvin?" Harry kysyi lempeästi Scorpiukselta joka hymisi tyytyväisenä vastaukseksi. "Sinun täytyy nyt levätä, tarvitset unta. Ensimmäinen kiima on rankka, mutta puhutaan lisää huomenna."

Draco ei uskaltanut kääntyä, ennen kuin kuuli Harryn äänen.

"Draco?"  
"Mmmm", Draco ei luottanut omaan ääneensä, mutta kääntyi puolittain katsomaan viereisellä sängyllä lepäävää poikaansa ja sängyn vieressä pukeutuvaa miestä.  
"Meidän täytyy puhua", Harry sanoi hiljaa vetäen paidan ylleen.  
"Tietenkin", Draco sanoi lopulta hiljaisella äänellä.

Kun Harry oli saanut vaatteensa päälleen, tämä kääntyi peittelemään jo unessa olevan Scorpiuksen. Draco katseli kuinka Harry veti lempeästi peiton Scorpiuksen päälle, ja kumartui vielä silittämään tämän hiuksia ennen kuin nousi kohtaamaan Dracon katseen.

Jonkin aikaa he vain katselivat toisiaan. Yhteisestä isä-poika-reissusta huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskisoihin oli yllättäen muodostunut jotain muuta, mitä Draco olisi ikinä voinut odottaa.

"Kiitos", Draco sanoi rikkoen hiljaisuuden heidän välillään.  
"Ole hyvä", Harry nyökkäsi. "Minä en voi auttaa häntä enää uudelleen. Sinun täytyy opettaa häntä hillitsemään itsensä. Hän ei saa joutua enää tähän tilaan, ellei lähellä ole luotettavaa alfaa."  
"Etkö sinä ole luotettava?" Draco napautti.  
"Minä en ole aina saatavilla", Harry hymyili hiljaa. "Sitä paitsi hän tarvitsee alfan joka on lähempänä hänen omaa ikäänsä. Minä olen liian vanha hänelle, eikä hän saa sitoutua minuun."

Draco joutui myöntämään, että Harry oli oikeassa. Ikäero oli liian suuri, etenkin kun otettiin huomioon, että Scorpius ei voisi koskaan saavuttaa seksuaalista tyydytystä kenenkään muun kuin alfan kanssa. Vaikka omega ei sitoudukaan alfaan loppuelämäkseen, alfa-miehen löytäminen oli haastavaa.

"Tunnetko ketään?" Draco kysyi.  
"Muutamia, mutta puhutaan heistä myöhemmin", Harry sanoi ja haukotteli.  
"Tietenkin", Draco myöntyi. "Huomenna?"  
"Huomenna", Harry lupasi ja asteli ovelle.

Ohittaessaan Dracoa Harry kuitenkin pysähtyi äkisti ja tämän silmät levisivät. Draco huomasi jännittyvänsä kun hän ymmärsi, että Harry haistoi hänet. Haistoi hänen halunsa ja edelleen kovana seisovan erektionsa. Draco tunsi kuinka hänen sydämensä syke kiihtyi kun hän odotti Harryn reaktiota.

"Huomenna, aamiaisen jälkeen kun pojat ovat lähteneet kaupungille. Minun huoneessani", Harry sanoi matalla äänellä ja käveli ovelle.  
"Selvä", Draco sanoi.

"Sinä olet hyvä isä, teit oikein kun pyysit minut paikalle", Harry sanoi vielä lempeästi kun avasi oven ja Draco pystyi vain nyökkäämään mykkänä. Hänen päähänsä ei mahtunut tällä hetkellä muuta kuin se, että Harry oli kutsunut hänet huoneeseensa seuraavana päivänä. Kahden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry selvittää Scorpiukselle mitä omgena oleminen tarkoittaa.  
> Draco miettii edellistä yötä ja saa alfan huomion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kappaleiden sanajako ei ole täysin tasapainossa, mutta en halunnut laittaa tätä kolmeenkaan osaan.

Aamulla Draco heräsi ennen Scorpiusta. Hän katseli kuinka poika hengitti levollisesti ja rauhallisesti. Aivan kuin viime yön tapahtumia ei olisi ollut ollenkaan. Draco kuitenkin pystyi kuitenkin haistamaan vielä kiiman tuoksun huoneessa, ja hän kuuli Harryn raskaan huohotuksen korvissaan.

Harry oli pelastanut Scorpiuksen viime yönä, ja siitä Draco oli tälle kiitollinen. Se, että Scorpius oli osoittautunut omegaksi aiheutti tietenkin hieman ongelmia, mutta Draco uskoi että he selviäisivät niistä yhdessä.

Kun Scorpius viimein heräsi, Draco oli jo ehtinyt käydä suihkussa ja pukeutua. Pojan silmät olivat täynnä raukeutta kunnes tämä kohtasi isänsä silmät ja hetkessä Scorpiuksen uninen ilme valahti kauhuun.

"Kaikki on hyvin", Draco sanoi nopeasti ja istahti poikansa sängynlaidalle. "Kaikki on hyvin."  
"Viime yönä..." Scorpiuksen ääni särkyi ja tämä katsoi nolona pois.  
"Viime yönä sinulla oli kipuja, pahoja kipuja ja Harry oli ainoa joka pystyi auttamaan sinua", Draco sanoi vakaalla äänellä.  
"Mutta..." Scorpius ei pystynyt kohtaamaan isänsä katsetta.  
"Shh, kaikki on hyvin. Sinä et ole tehnyt mitään väärää, sinä et mahtanut sille mitään", Draco rauhoitteli poikaansa.  
"Mutta hän on Albuksen isä", Scorpius parahti hiljaa.

Draco ymmärsi poikaansa. Vaikka Harry olikin tarjonnut tälle viime yönä helpotuksen ja nautinnon, tämä oli siitä huolimatta Scorpiuksen parhaan kaverin isä. Ja siksi myös Harry oli sanonut, ettei hän voisi tehdä sitä uudelleen.

"Niin hän on", Draco myönsi. "Mutta hän oli ainoa, joka pystyi auttamaan sinua. Hän on ainoa alfa jonka minä tunnen ja joka oli saatavilla. Sinä olit todella tuskissasi Scorpius. Jos vain olisi ollut joku toinen vaihtoehto niin sinä tiedät, että minä olisin käyttänyt sitä."

Scorpius pureskeli huultaan hetken aikaa ennen kuin nosti katseensa.

"Vihaatko sinä minua?" poika kysyi hiljaisella äänellä.  
"Vihaan sinua? En tietenkään! Miksi minä vihaisin sinua?" Draco huudahti.  
"Koska minä ole omega", Scorpius sanoi.  
"Sinä et voi sille mitään. Kukaan ei voi valita mitä on, luonto määrää sen, ja se että sinä olet omega ei ole syy että vihaisin sinua. En todellakaan. Sinä olet parasta mitä elämässäni on, ja sinä tiedät että minä teen kaikkeni, että löydän sinulle hyvän alfan", Draco puhui kiihkeästi ja puristi poikansa olkapäätä.

"Se ei voi olla Harry", Scorpius nyyhkäisi ja painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä.  
"Ei tietenkään", Draco myönsi.  
"Mutta sinä sanoit ettet tunne muita", Scorpius sanoi hiljaa.  
"En tunnekaan, mutta Harry tuntee. Hän auttaa sinua, meitä. Sinä olet vielä nuori, enkä odota että sitoutuisit vielä pitkään aikaan. Älä huoli, kaikki järjestyy kyllä.", Draco lohdutti.  
"Hyvä on", Scorpius huokaisi ja nosti päänsä.

"Käyhän nyt suihkussa ja sitten me menemme aamupalalle. Luulen, että Harry haluaa jutella meille", Draco sanoi lempeästi.  
"Miksi?" Scorpius älähti ja Draco näki paniikin ja häpeän poikansa silmissä.  
"Hänen täytyy selittää sinulle asioita. Hän kertoo sinulle mistä tässä kaikessa on kysymys ja kuinka sinun täytyy toimia jatkossa ettet joudu vastaaviin tilanteisiin", Draco vastasi ja helpottuneena Scorpius nyökkäsi. "Jos haluat, niin voit jutella hänen kanssaan kahden."  
Mutta Scorpius pudisti päätään ja Draco nyökkäsi. Hän olisi poikansa tukena.

~oOo~

Harry, Albus ja James istuivat jo aamiaisella kun Draco ja Scorpius saapuivat. Hymyillen Harry nyökkäsi heille molemmille hyvät huomenet ja ryhtyi leppoisasti juttelemaan tulevan illan ottelusta, minkä vuoksi he olivat paikalla. Draco huomasi että Scorpius rentoutui kun Harry ei tuntunut sanallakaan viittaavan edellisen yön tapahtumiin.

He söivät mahansa täyteen ja Draco kuunteli kuinka Albus suunnitteli kuinka he voisivat aamupalan jälkeen käydä tutustumassa kaupungin nähtävyyksiin. James myönteli innoissaan, mutta Scorpiuksen kasvot olivat jännittyneet.

"Pojat, menkääpä suihkuun niin pääsette joskus lähtemäänkin", Harry nauroi lapsilleen ja hätisteli nämä ylös pöydästä. "Minä juon vielä kupin kahvia Dracon ja Scorpiuksen kanssa."

Potterin veljekset lähtivät kinastellen aamiaishuoneesta ja Harry nousi ottamaan itselleen puhumansa kahvin. Palatessaan takaisin pöytään, Harryn kasvot olivat vakavat ja tämä katsoi Scorpiusta, joka värähti katsetta.

"Haluatko jutella minun kanssani kahden?" Harry kysyi ja Scorpius pudisti päätään.

Harry katsoi Dracoa kysyvästi, mutta nyökkäsi nähdessään Dracon ilmeen.

"Se mitä viime yönä tapahtui, ei tule toistumaan", Harry sanoi lempeästi. "En aio pyytää sitä anteeksi, sillä asiassa ei ole mitään anteeksipyydettävää. Sinä tarvitsit alfan ja minä olin ainoa, jonka sinun isäsi keksi pyytää paikalle. Mutta on joitain asioita, joita sinun täytyy ymmärtää."

Scorpius siirteli munakokkelia lautasellaan, eikä nostanut katsettaan Harryyn. Tämä puolestaan siemaisi kahviaan ja pyöritteli kuppia sormissaan kuin miettien mitä sanoisi seuraavaksi. Draco oli hiljaa, sillä Harry oli kuitenkin alfa jolla oli valta omegaan hänenkin ylitseen, vaikka hän oli Scorpiuksen isä.

"Kuten olet jo ymmärtänyt, sinä olet omega", Harry aloitti. "Se ei ole häpeä, vaan itse asiassa se on suuri etuoikeus."

Hämmästyneenä Scorpius nosti päänsä ja katsoi ensimmäisen kerran Harrya silmiin. Harry hymyili ystävällisesti.

"Vain omega voi tuottaa alfalle suurimman mahdollisen nautinnon antautumalla tälle kokonaisvaltaisesti", Harry selitti. "Mikäli löydät itsellesi sopivan alfan, et halua enää koskaan ketään toista alfaa, eikä alfasi halua koskaan ketään toista. Se ei tarkoita että teidät olisi sidottu toisiinne ikuisesti, mutta kyse on muustakin kuin seksuaalisesta nautinnosta. Löydettyään sopivan kumppanin, alfa ei koe enää tarvetta yhtyä muiden kanssa, vaikka hän siihen pystyisikin. Ymmärrätkö?"

Scorpius nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"Mutta koska sinä olet omega, ja tällä hetkellä minä olen ainoa alfa jonka tunnet, sinun täytyy oppia hillitsemään itsesi", Harry vakavoitui. "En tiedä mitä viime yönä tapahtui, mutta oletan että jouduit kiimaan unen vuoksi. Yleensä ensimmäinen kiima iskee yllättäen, koska et tiedä mitä odottaa. Mutta nyt se on takana, ja sinun on aika opetella elämään omegana."

Silmät suurina Scorpius tuijotti eteensä, vältellen jälleen Harryn katsetta.

"Sinä et saa kiihottaa itseäsi tietoisesti, sillä sinä et pysty tyydyttämään itseäsi loppuun saakka. Kiihottuminen johtaa aina kiiman laukeamiseen, etenkin ensimmäisinä vuosinasi. Muista, että kiima saattaa alkaa milloin tahansa. Vasta myöhemmin pystyt sääntelemään sitä ja kiimasi kierto vakiintuu. Mikäli aloitat itsesi kiihottamisen, eikä lähettyvillä ole alfaa joka voisi auttaa sinut loppuun, joudut viime yön kaltaiseen tilaan", Harry sanoi totisella äänellä. "Silloin aiheutat vain itsellesi turhaa kipua ja tuskaa, sillä kukaan muu kuin alfa ei voi tyydyttää sinua orgasmiin saakka. Olen pahoillani tästä."

Draco katsoi kuinka hänen poikansa nielaisi vaivalloisesti. Hänen sydämeensä sattui ja hän toivoi, että Scorpoius löytäisi pian alfan, joka voisi opastaa ja tarjota tälle nautintoa. Draco itse ei pystynyt kuvittelemaan elämää ilman seksiä ja sen tuomaa tyydytystä.

"Mikäli joudut vahingossa kiimaan, tiedät että voit milloin vain pyytää minulta apua", Harry huokaisi. "En toki tee sitä mielelläni, sillä välillämme on liian suuri ikäero, mutta koska olen alfa en pysty jättämään ketään kiimassa olevaa omegaa vaille tyydytystä. Mutta jos teet sen tarkoituksella, vain saadaksesi huomioni, en aio auttaa sinua."

Harryn viimeiset sanat saivat sekä Scorpiuksen että Dracon sävähtämään. Vaikka Harry oli yleisesti ottaen lempeä, tämän sanat iskivät nyt kuin piiska ja Draco ymmärsi miksi. Harryn täytyi olla kova ja ankara opettaessaan nuorempaa omegaa, etenkin kun kyseessä oli juuri ensimmäisen kiiman läpikäynyt, kokematon omega. Draco nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Tässä oli varmaan kaikki tällä kertaa", Harry sanoi nyt lempeämmällä äänellä. "On ehkä parempi, ettet puhu tästä mitään Jamesille ja Albukselle, ainakaan tässä vaiheessa. Tiedän, että olette hyviä ystäviä, mutta tämä on ehkä asia jota et halua jakaa heille?"

Draco näki kuinka hänen poikansa sävähti häpeästä ja nyökkäsi. Olisi kaikkien kannalta parempi, ettei viime yön tapahtumista puhuttaisi laajemmin ennen kuin tilanne selviäisi. Aina oli olemassa riski, että ne saattaisivat vaikuttaa Scorpiuksen ja Albuksen läheiseen ystävyyteen. Eikä Draco tahtonut, että hänen poikansa menettäisi ystävänsä.

"Voit mennä Scorpouis", Harry sanoi hymyillen. "Minä juttelen vielä isäsi kanssa tuntemistani alfoista, sillä vaikka päätös tulee olemaan lopulta sinun, niin alaikäisenä et voi tehdä päätöstä yksin. Siksi isäsi käy läpi vaihtoehdot, joista hän esittelee sinulle he, ketkä näkee parhaiksi sinun ja sukunne kannalta."

"Onko heitä monta?" Scorpius kysyi, avaten suunsa ensimmäisen kerran.  
"Muutamia", Harry sanoi huolettomasti, mutta Draco kuuli Harryn äänestä ettei vaihtoehtoja ollut aivan niin montaa, kun Harry antoi ymmärtää.  
"Hyvä on. Kiitos", Scorpis sanoi kohteliaasti ja nousi pöydästä.  
"Ole hyvä Scorpius, voit tulla kysymään minulta mitä vain, milloin vain. Autan sinua parhaani mukaan", Harry sanoi ystävällisesti.

Scorpiuksen mentyä Draco istui hetken hiljaa. Harry joi kahvinsa loppuun ennen kuin avasi suunsa.

"Haluatko puhua täällä?"  
"En", Draco vastasi ja Harry nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti.

He jäivät odottamaan, että pojat palaisivat takaisin ja he voisivat lähettää heidät tutustumaan kaupungin nähtävyyksiin. Sen jälkeen he sulkeutuivat Harryn, Jamesin ja Albuksen huoneeseen, joka oli suurempi kuin Dracon ja Scorpiuksen. Lisäksi Draco ei halunnut viedä Harrya takaisin huoneeseen, missä tämä oli rakastellut hänen poikaansa juuri edellisenä yönä.

"No, montako heitä on?" Draco meni suoraan asiaan.  
"Ei montaa", Harry huokaisi ja istui toiselle huoneessa olevista nojatuoleista viitaten Dracoa istumaan toiseen.  
"Tunnenko minä heitä?" Draco istuutui ja risti jalkansa Harryn nyökätessä.  
"Charlie Weasley, Ronin toiseksi vanhin veli, mutta häntä en suosittele missään nimessä Scorpiuksen kumppaniksi. Ensinnäkin hän on vielä vanhempi kuin minä, toiseksi hän asuu suurimman osan vuodesta Romaniassa minne sinä tuskin haluat lähettää ainoaa lastasi ja Malfoyn suvun perijää, sekä kolmanneksi Charlie on aika raju kumppani", Harry punastui sanoessaan viimeiset sanat ja Draco kohotti kulmiaan, nähtävästi Harry tiesi mistä puhui.

"Selvä", Draco sanoi hitaasti.  
"Toinen tuntemani alfa on kummipoikani Teddy", näille sanoille Draco kohotti kulmiaan hämmästyneenä. "Muistat varmaan hänen isänsä Remuksen, hän oli ihmissusi ja myös alfa. Teddy on perinyt geenit isältään, ja alfan veri virtaa hänessä voimakkaana. Hänen äitinsä taisi olla serkkusi, jolloin pojat ovat keskenään toisia serkkuja. Se ei kuitenkaan ole mielestäni este, sillä vaihtoehdot ovat vähissä. Tällä hetkellä näkisin, että hän voisi olla ainoa mahdollisuus Scorpiukselle. Muut tietämäni alfat ovat joko vanhempia tai muuten vain kusipäitä."

"Entä James tai Albus? Eikö alfa-geeni periydy suvun miespuolisille?" Draco tiedusteli, mutta Harry pudisteli päätään.  
"Asia ei ole niin yksinkertainen kun annetaan ymmärtää. Ensinnäkin tiedät, että omegat ovat nykyisin todella harvassa. Olen pahoillani, että poikasi on yksi heistä. Toisaalta se on helpottavaakin, sillä jonain päivänä hän pystyy kantamaan ja synnyttämään suvullesi uuden perillisen. Mutta minun isäni ei ollut alfa, joten se, että minusta on tullut alfa on kaikille pienoinen yllätys. Pyhässä Mungossa ne selittivät sitä vahvalla taikuudellani."

Harry vaipui hetkeksi mietteisiinsä ennen kuin jatkoi.

"Se, tulleeko Jamesista tai Albuksesta jonain päivänä alfoja jää nähtäväksi. Yleensä taipumus puhkeaa kahdenkymmenen ikävuoden jälkeen. Teddyn tapauksessa merkit olivat jo nähtävillä hänen ollessaan kahdeksantoista, mutta toisaalta osasimme odottaa sitä Remuksen vuoksi. Oma taipumukseni ilmeni jo ennen kuin täytin kaksikymmentä, mutta se voimistui vasta kun olin kaksikymmentäviisi."

Draco sulatteli hiljaisuudessa kuulemiaan tietoja. Se, että hänen poikansa oli omega oli todellakin sekä surullista mutta samaan aikaan myös lohdullista. Mikäli Scorpius olisi ollut beta Dracon itsensä tavoin, mutta olisi mieltynyt vain miehiin, olisi tarkoittanut Malfoyn suvun loppua. Nyt suvulla oli vielä pieni mahdollisuus jatkua. Se, että Draco itse oli betana kiinnostunut molemmista sukupuolista oli ollut suvun onni.

"Toki jos Albuksesta tulee alfa, se ratkaisee varmaan kaiken", Harry hymyili. "Mutta sitä meidän on odotettava vielä jokunen vuosi. Suosittelen, että otat yhteyttä Teddyyn mahdollisimman pian, ellet sitten halua, että minä autan poikaasi joka kerta kun hän tulee kiimaan."

Salamannopeasti Draco napsautti harmaat silmänsä Harryyn. Miehen äänessä ei ollut ivaa eikä pilkkaa, mutta jokin pohjavire Harryn äänessä oli ollut, eikä Draco voinut olla miettimättä olisi Harry _halunnut_ hänen poikaansa vaikka olikin sanonut Scorpiukselle, ettei viime öinen tulisi toistumaan.

"Entä jos Teddy ei suostu?" Draco kysyi epävarmana.  
"Hänellä ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja", Harry sanoi vakavana. "Alfa ei pysty jättämään kiimassa olevaa omegaa rauhaan ennen kuin tämä on saavuttanut nautinnon huippunsa. Se on mahdotonta. Lisäksi Teddy on kunnon poika, hän on järkevä ja ymmärtää vastuunsa. Hän tulee kyllä kun pyydät."

"Ja tiedät aina, että voit pyytää myös minua. Jos siis haluat", Harry lisäsi hetken päästä.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Draco nyökkäsi. Vaihtoehto ei ollut hänelle mieleinen, mutta viime yön muistikuvat pyrkivät väkisin hänen mieleensä. Harryn ääni oli ollut pehmeä ja huolehtiva kun tämä oli puhunut Scorpiukselle. Harry oli ollut hyvä hänen pojalleen ja auttanut tätä. Draco arvosti sitä todella paljon.

"Minkälaista se on?" Dracon suusta lipsahti ennen kuin hän pystyi estämään itseään.  
"Mikä?" Harry kysyi hieman hämmästyneenä.  
"Se että on alfa, se että... auttaa omegaa", Draco tunsi punastuvansa omille sanoilleen. Miksi ihmeessä hän kyseli näitä asioita Harrylta? Vaikka samalla hän koitti vakuutella itselleen, että halusi tietää poikansa vuoksi.

"Se on hyvin intensiivistä", Harry sanoi hitaasti. "Silloin ei ajattele mitään muuta kuin sitä, että tuottaa omegalle mahdollisimman hyvän olon. Silloin haluaa auttaa tätä laukeamaan kaikin mahdollisin keinoin välittämättä siitä mitä ympärillä mahdollisesti tapahtuu. Esimerkiksi viime yönä en muistanut ollenkaan, että sinäkin olit huoneessa. En, ennen kuin Scorpius oli saanut orgasminsa."

Draco punastui Harryn jopa hieman suoraa puhetta, mutta itsepä hän oli kysynyt. Lisäksi Harryn muistuttaessa häntä viime yöstä hän tunsi liikahduksen housuissaan. Nopeasti Draco koitti miettiä jotain muuta, sillä jos hänellä rupeaisi nyt seisomaan, Harry huomaisi sen varmasti.

"Vaikka usein ajatellaan, että omega palvelee alfaa niin usein se on myös toisin päin. Alfa haluaa, että omegalla on hyvä olo. Alfa ei koskaan laukea ennen kuin omega on saavuttanut huippunsa ja tekee kaikkensa, että omega saavuttaa sen parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla. Lisäksi se, että omega tarvitsee alfan sisälleen joka ikinen kerta saavuttaakseen nautintonsa on hyvin erilaista kuin vaikkapa kahden betan välinen seksi", Harry jatkoi katsoen koko ajan tiukasti Dracoa. "Sinun täytyy ymmärtää myös se, että alfa ei yritä alistaa poikaasi. Tarkoitus ei ole, että häntä sattuu vaan tarkoitus on, että hän nauttii. Alfa tekee kaikkensa, että omega nauttii ja mahdollisesti tulisi myös raskaaksi."

"Mutta sanoit, että Charlie ei olisi hyvä kumppani Scorpiukselle..." Draco aloitti.  
"Niin, vaikka Charlie on raju, hän ei silti satuttaisi Scorpiusta. Luulen vain, että Scorpius saattaisi pelästyä Charlien rajuja otteita ja puheita. Hän osaa olla myös hyvin vaativa ja kiusoitteleva kumppani, eikä hän anna omegan saavuttaa nautintoaan helpolla. Hän vaatii paljon, vaikka lopputuloksena onkin yleensä tajunnan räjäyttävä orgasmi", Harry hymyili.  
"Olet ollut hänen kanssaan", Draco ennemmin totesi kuin kysyi.  
"Monesti. Alfa löytää harvoin tasavertaista kumppania itselleen. Ja sen voi löytää joko toisesta alfasta tai omegasta, ja viime aikoina omegat ovat olleet vähissä", Harry hymähti.

"Betako ei voi tyydyttää alfan tarpeita?" Draco kysyi hieman haastavasti ja Harry hymähti.  
"Tietenkin voi. Mutta siihen liittyy paljon muutakin kuin tämä alfa - omega -asetelma. Beta voi olla hyvin miellyttävä kumppani alfalle, mutta silloin heidän välilleen vaaditaan muutakin kuin pelkkä asetelma", Harry selitti. "Sen täytyy olla silloin muutakin kuin pelkkää seksiä, siinä täytyy olla tunteet mukana. On olemassa harvoja alfa-beta-pareja jotka ovat sitoutuneet toisiinsa niin ettei heillä ole enää muita kumppaneita. Se on todella harvinaista, etenkin alfan kannalta, mutta mahdollista. Mutta kuten sanoin, silloin on kyse muutakin kuin pelkästä seksistä."  
"Ymmärrän", Draco sanoi hitaasti ja toivoi, ettei Harry huomaisi hänen housuissaan innokkaasti kasvavaa erektiota.

Mutta tietenkin Harry huomasi. Ensin tämä veti syvään henkeä nenänsä kautta ennen kuin Harryn silmät laajenivat ja kevyt hymy kohosi tämän huulille.

"Ehkä haluat ottaa siitä itse selvää", Harry sanoi matalalla äänellä ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Draco ei saanut sanaa suustaan, sillä yhtäkkiä hänen kurkkunsa tuntui kuivalta.

Hetken he katselivat toisiaan, ja Draco tunsi ilman heidän ympärillään sähköistyvän. Harryn katse oli intensiivinen ja Draco tunsi sydämensä sykkeen kiihtyvän ja käsiensä hikoavan. Tätähän hän oli halunnut viime yönä, tätä hän oli ajatellut kun oli kuunnellut Harrya ja poikaansa. Ja tätä Harry oli hänelle myös luvannut hieman epäsuorasti. Draco nielaisi.

Harry veti uudelleen henkeä syvään nenänsä kautta, sulki silmänsä ja värähti. Draco ei osannut tulkita Harryn kehonkieltä, ennen kuin tämä avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Dracoa intensiivisellä ja himokkaalla katsella.

"Riisuudu", Harry komensi matalalla, mutta samalla pehmeällä äänellä ja viittasi lähimmälle sängylle.

Hitaasti Draco nousi tuolista ja ryhtyi napittamaan kauluspaitaansa auki samalla kun käveli sängyn viereen, hän ei kuvitellutkaan kieltäytyvänsä Harryn käskystä. Harryn ääni oli voimakas, se oli alfan ääni ja Draco halusi alistua sille. Ajatus voimakkaasti alfasta oli kiihottanut häntä viime yönä ja kiihotti edelleen. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen ajatellut Harrya alfana, mutta nyt kun hän oli kuullut tämän hän tiesi, että halusi kokea kaiken myös itse.

Draco riisuutui selin Harryyn, mutta kuuli tämän liikkeet takanaan. Ei Draco hävennyt vartaloaan, mutta jostain syystä häntä ujostutti. Harry oli kuitenkin juuri viime yönsä harrastanut seksiä hänen poikansa kanssa, ja aikoi tehdä saman hänelle. Tilanne oli erikoinen, mutta silti Dracolla ei ollut aikomustakaan peräytyä siitä.

"Sinähän tiedät Draco, etteivät alfat ole koskaan alla, he eivät koskaan alistu kumppanilleen vaan pitävät ohjat omissa käsissään", Harry sanoi hiljaa aivan Dracon takana.  
"Tiedän", Dracon ääni oli lähellä pettää.  
"Ja se sopii sinulle?" Harry varmisti.  
"Sopii", Draco sanoi tietäen, ettei voinut muuta. Mikäli hän halusi tämän tapahtuvan, sen piti tapahtua Harryn ehdoin.  
"Hyvä", Harry totesi ja Draco tunsi tämän käden laskeutuvan lantiolleen.

Käsi lepäsi siinä hyvän aikaa ennen kuin Harry puristi kevyesti sormillaan ja lähti sivelemään Dracon kylkeä. Draco värisi kosketuksen alla ja tunsi luontaista taipumusta alistua voimakkaamman kumppanin edessä. Sillä sitä Harry oli, voimakas ja vahva ja Draco aisti sen joka solullaan.

Toinen käsi laskeutui Dracon olkapäälle ja Harry veti vaalean miehen itseensä kiinni.

"Rentoudu, minä en aio satuttaa sinua", Harry kuiskasi Dracon korvaan niin että lämmin hengitys kutitti Dracoa ja hän värähti jälleen.

Niinpä Draco antautui Harryn käsille ja kosketuksille, jotka ohjasivat hänet lempeästi sängylle makaamaan. Dracon erektio jäi puristuksiin hänen alleen kun Harry painoi hänet sängylle, mutta Draco ei välittänyt. Hän tunsi Harryn kädet selällään, hartioillaan, hiuksissaan ja taas selällään valumassa alemmas kohden pakaroita.

"Oletko sinä ollut koskaan alfan kanssa?" Harry kysyi hiljaa ja Draco pudisti päätään.  
"Mutta olen minä ollut miehen kanssa", hän kuitenkin sanoi, vaikka tiesi Harryn arvaavan että kerta olisi hänen ensimmäinen. Hän oli ollut aina määräävämpi osapuoli kaikissa suhteissaan, eikä ollut päästänyt ketään sisälleen. Harry oli kuitenkin poikkeus. Harry oli alfa ja Draco tahtoi miellyttää tätä, antautua tälle ja tuntea tämän sisällään.

Vaikka Draco oli beta, eikä hänellä ollut omegan luontaista taipumusta miellyttää alfaa, hän tunsi sen kuitenkin sisällään. Hän tunsi vahvan tarpeen, että hänen oli alistuttava, hänen oli tyydytettävä kehollaan vahvempi ja voimakkaampi alfa. Hänen oli palveltava ja antauduttava alfalle, eikä Draco halunnut mitään muuta kuin toteuttaa tuon halunsa.

Siksi hän nosti lantiotaan, työnsi takapuoltaan ylemmäs, tarjosi itseään Harrylle ja kuuli tämän tyytyväisen hyminän tehdessään niin.

"Niin malttamaton", Harryn huulet hipoivat jälleen Dracon korvaa. "Mutta meillä on muutama sääntö. Ensinnäkin, jos minä teen jotain mitä et halua, sinä sanot siitä heti. Minä en halua pakottaa sinua mihinkään mihin et ole valmis. Ymmärrätkö?"  
"Ymmärrän", Draco kuiskasi.  
"Hyvä. Toiseksi, sinun ei tarvitse huolehtia minun tyydytyksestä vaan sinun tehtäväsi on nauttia", Harryn sanat lävistivät Dracon ja tämä värähti jälleen. "Minä tiedän mitä minä haluan, ja tulen ottamaan sen, mutta en ilman lupaasi."

Nyt Harryn kädet puristivat Dracon pakaroita kuin vakuuttaakseen Dracolle, että tämä tiesi mistä puhui. Jännityksen aalto humahti Dracon koko kehon läpi ja hänen erektionsa nytkähti innokkaasti. Harry hymisi jälleen hiljaa tyytyväisenä ja painoi yllättäen huulensa Dracon niskaan. Se ei ollut suudelma, mutta Harry ei myöskään purrut häntä. Harry kuitenkin merkkasi Dracon imemällä ja nuolemalla ihoa tämän hartiasta. Draco voihkaisi kivusta ja himosta, ja Harry nauroi hiljaa.

Samassa Draco tunsi kuinka hänen pakaroitaan levitettiin ja Harryn sormi liukui pitkin hänen vakoaan. Jälleen Draco nosti lantiotaan niin että Harry pääsi hänen aukolleen. Liukas sormi kierteli hetken aukon ympärillä ennen kuin Draco tunsi sen painuvan hitaasti sisälleen. Draco lakkasi hengittämästä tuntiessaan Harryn tunkeutuvan sisimpäänsä.

"Hengitä", Harry komensi lempeästi. "Rentoudu."

Draco yritti totella Harryn neuvoa, mutta totesi sen vaikeaksi. Tuntemus oli uusi ja erikoinen, eikä Draco ollut varma mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella siitä. Sillä samaan aikaan hän tunsi voimakasta halua pyytää Harrya vetäytymään mutta samalla hän halusi työntyä tiukemmin Harryn sormea vasten.

Sormi liukui hitaasti hänen sisällään, tunnustellen ja vähitellen Draco tunsi rentoutuvansa. Kun Harry painoi vielä huulensa uudelleen Dracon niskaan, Draco tunsi jännityksen laukeavan ja hän pystyi jälleen hengittämään vapaammin.

Hetken päästä toinen liukas sormi työntyi ensimmäisen seuraksi venyttämään Dracoa, mutta Harryn huulet ja kieli seikkailivat koko ajan Dracon niskassa, hartioilla, poskella, korvalla, eikä Draco pystynyt ajattelemaan muuta kuin sisällään kiertävää kuumuutta joka tuntui asettuneen jonnekin hänen nivustensa tietämille.

"Merlin sinä olet kuuma", Harry kuiskasi ja nopeutti sormiensa liikettä Dracon sisällä.

Yllättäen Draco huomasi lantionsa vastaavan Harryn sormien liikkeeseen. Hän huomasi naivansa Harryn sormia innokkaasti, toivoen että ne voisivat painua vielä syvemmälle hänen sisälleen. Draco oli täysin unohtanut epämukavan olonsa, sillä ainoa millä oli merkitystä oli Harryn sormet ja kuumat huulet ja pienet, rohkaisevat kuiskaukset joita tämä kuiski Dracon korvaan.

"Kuuma... kaunis... Merlin Draco... haluan... niin tiukka..."

Draco ei tiennyt missä vaiheessa hän oli noussut kontalleen. Hän ei tiennyt missä vaiheessa hänen selkänsä oli kaartunut niin että hänen takapuolensa osoitti kohden taivasta. Hän ei tiennyt missä vaiheessa Harry oli siirtynyt hänen taakseen ja painanut kolmannen sormen hänen sisälleen. Mutta hän ei välittänyt, sillä hän nautti jokaisesta hetkestä sillä Harryn kosketus tuotti hänelle suurinta mahdollista mielihyvää mitä hän saattoi käsittää. Tämä oli jotain, mitä hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin kokenut.

"Harry... Harry... minä haluan", Draco haukkoi henkeään tietämättä mitä halusi. "Anna, pyydän. Anna."

Sormet Dracon sisällä pumppasivat entistä vaativammin ja Draco vaikeroi kosketuksen alla. Hän halusi lisää, hän tarvitsi lisää. Ehdottomasti. Hän halusi tuntea Harryn lähempänä itseään, hän toivoi että Harry ottaisi hänet, omistaisi. Hän levitti jalkojaan yhä leveämmälle, hän nosti takamustaan, keinutti sitä ja yritti houkutella Harrya sisälleen.

"Merlin Draco", Harry huohotti ja Draco tunsi tämän vetävän sormet pois sisältään.

Välittömästi tyhjyys täytti Dracon ja tämä puski lantiotaan taaksepäin toivoen kohtaavansa Harryn vartalon. Mutta Harry hillitsi häntä kädellään ja Draco kuuli tämän liikkuvan takanaan. Draco katsoi olkansa yli ja näki Harry repivän kondomipaketin auki hampaillaan, ja rullaavan kumin erektionsa päälle. Seuraavaksi Harry liukasti itsensä pikaisesti ennen kuin tarttui Draco lantiosta ja nosti katseensa Dracon silmiin.

"Oletko valmis?" Harry kysyi käheällä äänellä.  
"Olen", Draco nyökkäsi ja tunsi poskillaan hehkuvat punaiset läikät.

Draco katsoi kuinka Harry tarttui erektioonsa ja painoi toisella kädellään Dracon lantiota parempaan kulmaan. Draco itse työnsi lantiotaan taaksepäin valmiina ottamaan Harryn sisälleen. Hitaasti Harry liukui Dracoon, pysähtyi kun oli saanut kalunsa pään Dracon sisälle, mutta jatkoi lähes saman tien syvemmälle.

Huokaisten Draco antautui Harrylle, otti hänet sisälleen halukkaasti haluten miellyttää vahvempaa alfaa. Harry liukui hänen sisällään kitkattomasti ja Draco tunsi mielihyvän aaltojen huuhtovan ylitseen kun hän tunsi kehonsa miellyttävän Harrya. Alfan tyydyttäminen oli täydellisempää kuin Draco olisi koskaan voinut kuvitella, niin erilaista ja kokonaisvaltaista kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

Draco tunsi heidän olevan yhtä muutenkin kuin fyysisellä tasolla. Hän tunsi Harryn niin sisällään, ihollaan kuin päässään. Harryn huohotus kaikui hänen korvissaan ja tämän kädet puristivat hänen lantiotaan, mutta samalla kun Harry täytti hänet kokonaisvaltaisella tavalla, ja Draco tunsi tämän myös henkisellä tasolla.

"Draco", Harry voihkaisi kun Draco puristi aukkonsa lihaksia.  
"Älä lopeta", Draco pyysi vaikka tiesi, ettei Harry voisi lopettaa vaikka haluaisikin. Hän tunsi Harryn liikkuvan sisällään yhä nopeammin, tämän erektio täytti Dracon kerran toisensa jälkeen ja Draco tunsi paineen sisällään kasvavan.

"Nopeammin", Draco vaati, vaikka Harry liikkui jo niin että Draco haistoi tämän hien.

Draco ei olisi koskaan voinut kuvitella laukeavansa ilman että hän itse tai joku muu olisi koskenut hänen kaluaan. Mutta kun paine hänen sisällään lähti purkautumaan Draco älähti järkyttyneenä. Orgasmi vyöryi hänen ylitseen, kun Harry hieroi erektiollaan Dracon sisällä olevaa hermopesäkettä, joka puolestaan lähetti mielihyvän aaltoja pitkin Dracon kehoa.

Erektio sykki nestettä päiväpeitolle pitkään, ja Draco tunsi aukkonsa supistelevan sykäysten tahdissa. Samassa Harry hänen takanaan jäykistyi ja orgasmin jälkimainingeissa Draco tunsi Harryn erektion värisevän sisällään, sykkivän, kun lämmin neste purkautui Dracon sisällä. Tunne täytti Dracon ääriään myöden ja hän kuuli itsensä uikuttavan mielihyvästä kun oli onnistunut tyydyttämään alfan.

Huohottaen Harry lysähti Dracon selkään ja veti heidät kyljelleen sängylle. Draco tunsi oman nesteensä ihollaan, kun he painautuivat sängylle sylikkäin, Harry edelleen Dracon sisällä.

"Se oli", Harry sanoi ja siveli hitaasti Dracon rintaa.  
"Niin oli", Draco vahvisti ja värisi Harryn kosketuksen alla, vaikka ei täysin ymmärtänytkään Harryn sanoja. Hän olisi halunnut vain sulkea silmänsä ja nukahtaa Harryn lämpö ympärillään.  
"Se oli muutakin kuin pelkkää seksiä", Harry kuiskasi hiljaa ja samassa Draco jäykistyi ja jännittyi.

Ensimmäinen reaktio oli pyrkiä pakoon, mutta Draco tiesi sen turhaksi. Harry piti hänestä aivan liian tiukasti kiinni. Seuraavaksi hän ajatteli, että hyökkäys olisi paras puolustus, mutta tajusi senkin turhaksi. Parasta olisi vain odottaa mitä Harry sanoisi, sillä vapaaehtoisesti Draco ei myöntäisi mitään.

"Tosin sitä on vaikea sanoa yhden kerran perusteella", Harry puhui viimein ja Draco huokaisi helpottuneena, ennen kuin sisäisti Harryn sanat.

Tulisi siis toinen kerta. Jossain vaiheessa, ehkä piankin. Draco värisi ja tunsi Harryn puristavan häntä tiukemmin.

"Meidän täytyy puhua tästä, mutta myöhemmin. Nyt ei ole aikaa, ja sitä paitsi sinun täytyy hoitaa ensin poikasi ongelma. Me ehdimme selvittää tämän myöhemmin", Harry sanoi ja vetäytyi lopulta Dracon sisältä jättäen tämän tyhjäksi.

Samassa myös Harryn lämpö Dracon ympäriltä katosi, kun Harry nousi ja asteli pesuhuoneeseen. Draco pyörähti selälleen, tuijotti kattoon ja mietti, että hänen täytyisi ajatella tätä kaikkea rauhassa. Mutta ei nyt, ei tänään, sillä tänään he menisivät katsomaan huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskilpailuita ja sitä, kuinka Harryn poikien äiti pelaisi Chileä vastaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tähän tarinaan on tulossa jatkoa ainakin parin oneshotin verran.


End file.
